kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeloo Wiki
Welcome to the Kaeloo Wiki This wiki is about a TV show called Kaeloo. Remember, you can help the wiki grow by becoming a Fandom user and editing. We are in need of a lot of help. Kaeloo Kaeloo is a French animated series with three seasons, the first and second having 52 episodes, each 7 minutes long. The series is a CGI cartoon by Rémi Chapotot and Jean-François Henry and produced by Cube Creative associated with Blue Spirit. The series has been airing since June 6, 2010 on Canal + Family and Canal +. The third season is slated for release in 2017. The show is about a group of buddies, Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack, Mr. Cat, and, from season 2 onwards, Pretty, Eugly, and Olaf. These loopy pals often get bored in Smileyland and have to come up with games to pass the time. However, everything always goes wrong due to Stumpy's ineptitude at almost everything, Quack Quack's addiction to yogurt, Pretty's unkindness, Eugly's vulnerability, Olaf's desire to dominate the world, Mr. Cat's constant cheating and abuse of the others, and most of all, Kaeloo's ability to transform into a hulking monster named Bad Kaeloo when angered. Explosions, bazookas, car chases, time travel, you name it. Because with these messed up friends in their crazy world, almost anything can happen. No matter how crazy. Main Characters Like the Three Musketeers or the five fingers of the hand, except there's four of them, the four main characters are a group of friends with extremely different personalities. However, they do care deeply for each other and are like a family. Photo_1.jpg|Kaeloo|link=Kaeloo|linktext= Cute, gentle and imaginative, Kaeloo the frog is always looking for games to play with her friends. Theresnopictures.jpg|Stumpy|link=Stumpy|linktext=Unlucky, crazy and hyperactive, Stumpy is not the brightest of the bunch. Quack Quack.jpg|Quack Quack|link=Quack Quack|linktext=An indestructible, super-talented duck who is addicted to yogurt Photo_1-7.jpg|Mr. Cat|link=Mr. Cat|linktext=What's a show without an antagonist? Secondary Characters Season 2 gave the show three new characters, who aren't featured as prominently as the other 4. Download_(5).jpg|Pretty|link=Pretty|linktext=Beautiful on the outside, but not so much on the inside... IMG_1211.JPG|Eugly|link=Eugly|linktext=Pretty's twin sister, who has nothing in common with her. Olaf.jpg|Olaf|link=Olaf|linktext=Despite his short stature, Olaf has big plans - taking over the world, that is. News The third season of the show is slated for a 2017 release. A 26-minute special, Journey to the Center of Smileyland, aired on the 18th of December, 2016. Polls Are you excited for the third season? YEAH! Meh... I don't care... Sadly, I can't speak French. No! I wish the show was canceled! Who is your favorite character? Kaeloo Stumpy (Moignon) Quack Quack (Coin Coin) Mr. Cat (Monsieur Chat) Pretty Eugly Olaf I can't decide! How would you like to spend a day with the characters? Play games with Kaeloo Play video games with Stumpy Eat yogurt with Quack Quack Destroy stuff with Mr. Cat Go shopping with Pretty Hang out with Eugly Join Olaf in plotting world domination What did you think of "Journey to the Center of Smileyland"? I loved it! It wasn't really that good... I hated it! I didn't get to watch it.